


[podfic] Someone Special

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team Gluttony, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, sound quality issues :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teprometo's story read aloud: </p><p>Merlin’s best friend's older brother is really hot. It’s sort of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932094) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> Happy birthday, teprometo! 
> 
> This was super fun to read, although I had a lot of technical difficulties that I won't go into. The sound quality isn't very good and I'm sorry about that. Also, I was thinking about whether to say "arse" or "ass" and then realized I am free. So I decided to make an American AU of your fic, just to make things easier on myself! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Someone%20Special.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 25:45
  * [M4B](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Someone%20Special.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 25:45

  
---


End file.
